Is everyone gay?
by PsychoCentipede
Summary: In the summer between fourth and fifth year Draco's father finds out that he is dating Harry Potter, and is not to happy about it. When Draco has to leave his home Dumbledore allows him to stay at Grimmauld Place with The Order, Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry. Will Sirius be able to relate with why Malfoy is staying at his home, or will he be utterly confused by the situation?
1. thoughts on the train

_Hello, my name is Psycho Centipeide(it is spelled wrong as a joke). I am still trying to figure out how this site works seeing as this is my first time publishing a story on here. Sorry in advance for any formatting problems hopefully I will figure out how to fix them soon. Also I am sorry about any misspelled words, or incorrect punctuation. I have not written a lot of stories, and I am actually hoping that by writing more I will get better about these things._

* * *

Draco's point of view:

As we boarded the train I take one last look at the boy in front of me, I know it will be the last time I see him this year. I wish I was able to say something to him, or even just acknowledge his existence. I turn when we reach the Slytherin part of the train and I find an empty compartment. Sometimes I sit with the others but right now I just want to be alone. I pull out a piece of parchment and begin to write.

This year has basically been a waste of my time. What a stupid way to waste fourth year, bloody dances and tournaments, it was all fairly useless. One of the few good things that came out of all of this is my relationship with Potter, and I can't even be happy about that right now because I have to go home.

My home life isn't really that bad, it is just dull. There isn't much to do besides wandering around and reading stupid old books no one cares about. At least this year I will have someone to write letters to. I wonder if my father will notice that I am writing letters to Potter, should I write to other students as well to balance it out? It would probably still be suspicious, I will just have to hope that he does not notice.

I am going to miss being able to talk to Potter without sneaking around behind my fathers back. Fooling other students into believing I still hate him isn't hard but my father is very good at noticing things. I can't even sit with him in this stupid train because my father might see through the windows. When did I get so paranoid about this? I guess it was around the time I noticed that I actually cared about Potter, and being able to have a real relationship before.

My father knows that I have messed around with boys before, but never like this. None of them were ever Gryffindors much less one like Potter. I also never wanted anything from the relationship, they have always just been a distraction. With Potter something is different, I want him to be happy, and I want to spend time with him. Clearly I am loosing my mind, I will never be able to have that kind of a relationship with him while I am this afraid of my father finding out. He has paid a lot of money to make sure word does not come out that I am into other guys.

Oh, looks like the train has stopped I guess I should go find my parents.

-Draco Malfoy

* * *

I hope you liked it, I know it was short but there will be more to come soon. Have a great day.


	2. Lucius A Malfoy

**_Sorry it took so long to upload this, I got scared away and this year I have determined I want to write more. See the end of this for more notes.-Psycho_**

Dear Journal,

Draco still thinks that we don't notice his gallivanting with Potter, it is quit pitiful actually. He came home with a Gryffindor sock in his trunk, and all he has talked about for years is what Potter has been doing. How daft does that bloody child think we are?

I have been pretending I don't notice though, I'm not entirely sure why. Whenever I think about bringing it up with him it seems like a pointless conversation. Draco is a teenager, he is going to go through this stupid phase of liking Potter whether I confront him about it or not. I just hope it doesn't end up getting him in trouble.

Narcissa keeps claiming that it is cute, even though I can't really see the appeal. Just by going to school with that Potter boy Draco is putting himself in danger. If Severus wasn't there as well, I hate to think how interested the Dark Lord would become in Draco. If he ever finds out how close Draco is to the Potter boy, nothing would be able to stop the Dark Lord from making him one of us.

Hopefully Draco will become a bit more infatuated with someone more appropriate, like Zambini. he is a nice fellow from a nice family, it would work out fine. Maybe I shall have Narcissa invite him and his mother over so we can try to push them together.

-Lucius A. Malfoy

 ** _Thank you for reading this, I know it isn't super or anything. Unfortinuntly this was all I had written for this story, and since it was so long ago I don't remember what I wanted to do with it. I am going to try and see if I can find a plot to add on to this, and if anyone has any ideas please feel free to share. I just wanted to let people know this might not continue. I will add an authors note as another chapter if determine to end it. Thank you guys for your kind words you are awesome. -Psycho_**


	3. authors note

I know it has been a really long time, I am sorry. I am going to try and write some new stuff, so if you want to check that out when it comes out that would be awesome. But I am probably not going to pick this up again. If I do decide to do that I will defiantly post something about it. Im sorry.


End file.
